Moo Tells The Baddies To Be Prepared
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post Season 3 fic. When Moo comes back to life and is initially furious at how things currently are, he cooks up a nasty scheme to actually succeed where he once failed this time. Song spun off from "Be Prepared" from The Lion King.


Man, it's been a while since I did a Monster Rancher/Disney mix. Because of this, because The Lion King is my favorite Disney movie of all time and because I really like Monster Rancher, not to mention how I think this song would go well with Moo, I made this fanfic in which he sings what his dark, evil intentions are along with all his worst of baddies. Song is spun off from "Be Prepared" from the Lion King.

Things To Note:

This takes place after the third season, but though it's post third season, I've made it so both Moo and all other baddies who died before are resurrected to set the trend.

I own none of the characters. All of them belong to the Monster Rancher Anime.

Moo Tells The Baddies To Be Prepared

In a deep, dark cave, Moo was feeling extremely angry. Why was this? For one thing, though he'd been brought back to life and so had several of his baddies-Lilim, Captain Dino, End-Bringer and Stone Dragon, to be exact-and several troops of his, Jells, Weeds and so on were around, too, things were not favorable for him or them.

You see, his resurrection was not only unintentional along with all the other resurrections but he was also in his weaker form. Not his original body and not the body he'd had in the final moments of his first existence. As if this did not vex him enough, he was only too aware that the likes of Gray Wolf, Naga and Gali had betrayed him and were good like they'd once been, this time for good. Just like Pixie and Big Blue. He was especially angry at how Gray Wolf was back with his brother, Tiger.

Of course, Lilim wanted to cheer him up, since she had a thing for him even while back from the dead, but even she knew better than to try such a thing, given Moo's mood. And End-Bringer, Captain Dino and Stone Dragon? Why, they were gonna take that risk even less. The same went for all of Moo's various troops. As such, they just waited for a sign Moo's fury was going to abate in any way. But it was a while before anything like that happened, since Moo was also aware that he had nowhere near as many advantages as he'd had before.

Still, after a bit, Moo turned around and said: "My minions…" They felt a bit scared, but this was a chance Moo might be in a bit of a better mood now, so Lilim said: "Yes, Master Moo? Is there something we can do for you?" "Actually, there is, Lilim." Moo replied. "You see, even as we are currently at a disadvantage, with the way things are right now, there may be a way we can not only conquer all as we meant to before, but we can make the rebels, including those five traitors, Pixie, Gray Wolf, Big Blue, Naga and Gali, pay for defecting to the good side after they got restored to their pathetic former selves."

"There is?" asked Captain Dino. "Dear God, I never thought I'd hear this! Tell us more, Moo!" "Go on!" End-Bringer added. "We're all ears!" Stone Dragon put in. "Especially me!" a comment from Lilim was made up of. "Keep talking, we're only too interested!" Moo went on: "I am thinking…" He looked to his troops and could tell they were just as eager as the four who had expressed their eagerness, "…that with about a week or so of planning and organizing, we'd be able to set up an ambush for the goodies. Especially since, according to what I heard just two days after my resurrection, not only did Gray Wolf, his new friends Nina and Hopper, and Pixie join the goodies, but Big Blue was resurrected and did so as well, and Pixie was made back to her original self. This, and Naga and Gali mean to visit the new gang, even though they are not becoming part of it themselves, unlike the other five mentioned."

"And you're saying we could get the drop on them and destroy them all, then take over this whole universe and use them as examples to those who would try to defy us!" Captain Dino exclaimed. "Precisely." Moo nodded. And then he began to walk forward and sing, much to the surprise of everyone else. His cape flowed behind him and his horns seemed to shine. His song went like so: "I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a baby's backside! But foolish as you are…PAY ATTENTION!" Everyone paid close attention to Moo and looked at him very intently, and Moo took out his sword and sang: "My words are a matter of pride!"

He looked down to his troops and sang: "It's clear from your bewildered expressions the lights are not on yet upstairs. But we're talking conquest! Succession! Even YOU can't be caught unawares!" He looked down and caused everyone to fall on their rears, then spun and let out: "So be prepared for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for a great, dark return! A shining new era is approaching nearer!" Lilim got up, flew over to him and asked: "And where do we feature?" Moo replied: "Just listen to teacher!" Then he sang: "I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I have conquered this world! And injustice deliciously squared!" He held out his arms and sang to the sky: "BE PREPARED!"

"Yeah! Be prepared!" End-Bringer said. "We'll be prepared!" Captain Dino added. "For what?" "For the death of the rebels!" Moo shouted. "Why, are they sick?" asked Stone Dragon. "No, fool, we're going to kill them." Moo snarled as he picked up Stone Dragon by the neck, held him close and threw him down. "And the traitors, too." "Great idea! No more goodies!" said Lilim. All of the baddies sang, except for Moo and his troops: "No goodies! No goodies! La, la, la, la, la, la!" "IDIOTS! OF COURSE THERE WILL BE NO GOODIES!" Moo exploded. Then End-Bringer said: "Yeah, because you said…"

Moo yelled: "I WILL RULE ALL! STICK WITH ME, AND YOUR EVIL WILL RESHAPE THIS WORLD!" "Yeah, all right!" Captain Dino roared. "Long live the Moo!" "Long live king Moo!" Lilim, Stone Dragon and End-Bringer said in unison. Then all Moo's troops yelled in unison: "LONG LIVE KING MOO!" Moo went up to one of the higher areas of the cave and all of his minions walked by in front of him and sang together: "It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who we'll all time adore!" Moo said: "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board…"

He looked down to them and sang: "The future is littered with prizes! And though I'm your main addressee…" He leapt down and sang: "The point that I must emphasize is…" He exploded suddenly, causing everyone to scatter: "YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" Moo then sang: "So be prepared for the coup of the century!" He walked onto a higher area than before and sang: "Be prepared for the murkiest scam!" All the baddies sang: "La, la, la!" Moo sang after that: "Meticulous planning! Tenacity spanning! Decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed! Respected, saluted! And seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are beared! BE PREPARED!"

Lilim, Captain Dino and Stone Dragon all sang in unison, side by side: "YES, OUR TEETH AND AMBITIONS ARE BEARED!" Then everyone, Moo, baddy, baddy troop, you named it, sang in unison: "BE PREPARED!" Evil laughter followed, and it was a very long time before it faded. It could be heard throughout the area the cave was in.

THE END

So, did you like it? I know it's just a one shot, one chapter fic, and nothing follows it, but I hope it was a fun mix of Monster Rancher and The Lion King all the same. And I thought I'd take Moo's evil to a newer, cooler level. Ratings and reviews, please.


End file.
